


laughter

by hellodeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haikyuu!! drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. third year kagehinas

“Hey, Shun!” Hinata yells, running to the door and falling face first on the floor when he trips over a volleyball.

Shun, his face lined with worry, runs to Hinata as fast as his tiny legs can carry him. Souma runs to Hinata too, awkwardly crunching his gigantic body beside him and apologizing over and over for hitting a stray ball.

Kageyama tsks.

“So stupid,” he tells no one in particular. “Harassing the first years and tripping, what the hell.”

Tsukishima snorts behind him.

“Hey, he’s fine!” Yamaguchi says, after Shun and Souma have helped Hinata to his feet and are fussing over him. “Back to practice!”

“Yes, captain!” the first years yell.

Hinata comes jogging over to Kageyama, who frowns at him.

“Stupid Hinata,” he hisses. Then he touches Hinata’s cheek, where a small red bruise is forming. “You okay?”

Hinata rubs the back of his neck and laughs. “I’m fine. Let’s go practice.”

*

The sky is pink and orange and purple when they lock up the gym, the cold breeze of the first days of spring cutting into their faces. All the way to the bicycle rack, Hinata’s hand in his is heavy and sweaty and familiar. Kageyama watches the light reflecting on Hinata’s hair, the way the sun paints him bright and golden.

They ride home on Hinata’s bike, Kageyama clinging to his waist. He likes the feel of Hinata beneath his hands, likes that he can spread them over Hinata’s ribs and feel them expand as he breathes, the rumble of his laughter.

Hinata stops at Kageyama’s house first.

“Hey,” Hinata says, his smile like pearls. “What do you want to do this summer?”

Kageyama frowns.

“Same we always do,” he says. “Training camp. See the fireworks. Stay over at your place with Natsu. You know,” he shrugs. “the usual.”

Hinata laughs then, loud and clear and full of promises. It makes Kageyama’s heart sing.

“Sure thing!” Hinata exclaims. Kageyama smiles at him, small, and Hinata kisses the corner of his mouth. “See you tomorrow,” he declares, before putting his feet back on the pedals.

Kageyama watches him go.


	2. bokuaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pra minha amiga bianca. based on this post http://saadsy.tumblr.com/post/132178065361

halfway through saturday practice, akaashi decides it’s time to listen to his aching muscles and takes a break. he walks with trembling legs to where bokuto is sitting cross-legged close to a wall, back straight, elbows on his knees, face in his hands, sharp eyes watching everything that happens in the gym.

akaashi leans against the wall behind bokuto, crosses his legs and bokuto topples, falls right into akaashi’s waiting arms.

“you’re heavier today, bokuto-san,” he says, as he hooks his chin on bokuto’s right shoulder, wraps his arms around bokuto’s chest. “are you getting fat?”

bokuto laughs, loud and free.

“that’s mean, akaashi,” he says.

akaashi doesn’t shrug, bokuto’s head on his shoulder solid and warm. they watch their teammates run and yell and spike for ten minutes, and bokuto grins the entire time.


End file.
